


【Unfair/跳搜】Howling

by 72yizhong



Category: Unfair - Fandom, 跳跃大搜查线
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/72yizhong/pseuds/72yizhong
Summary: ◎『Unfair』『跳跃大搜查线』混合同人，村上克明×鸟饲诚一◎时间线在跳搜3之前，绑架案之后◎ABO设定





	【Unfair/跳搜】Howling

Howling

推开洗手间的门时，村上克明立刻闻到那股甜腻的气味，那是发情的Omega浓郁的信息素，这让他几乎以为自己走进了夜店里，然而警视厅无所不在惨白灯光明晃晃地从头顶上打下来，又让他从这场错觉中清醒。  
“现在已经到了什么人都可以当警察的地步了吗？”村上克明看似自言自语地说，同时反手将卫生间的门锁上。  
在听到这句话和门锁咬合的声音之后，卫生间的角落里隐隐约约传来一些动静，村上克明踩着灯影一步步地走过去，不出所料听到那阵动静越来越急，村上克明慢慢释放出属于Alpha的信息素，压制着紊乱的Omega，然后那阵骚动在村上克明真正接近时戛然而止。  
“来，让我看看，这个人到底是谁。”  
村上克明说着，推开了隔间的门，而出现在门后的，是鸟饲诚一的脸。  
年轻的管理补佐官整个人靠在墙上，上衣还算整洁，然而皱巴巴的裤子一看就是匆忙套上的。鸟饲诚一试图撑起自己的身体，光滑的瓷砖却让他借不上力，被汗水浸湿的手一次次滑落，直到村上克明拽着他的衣领将他拉起。  
鸟饲诚一扶着水箱稳住身形，指甲用力扣进掌心，用痛感一点点唤起清醒。

这次发情纯属意外。  
警署搜查的时候缴获了一大批违禁药品，不知那个毛手毛脚的小警察打破了其中一支，虽然很快就被擦干净了，但是味道依旧残留着，那是一种Alpha和Beta都闻不到的东西，但对于Omega来说，就像是伊甸园之树上鲜红的禁果——催情剂。  
刚刚闻到那个药物的味道时，鸟饲诚一就已经察觉了不对劲，他想要尽快赶回家中，然而未经稀释的催情剂比他想象的还要猛烈，他甚至来不及走出警视厅，后穴就已经湿透了。  
就这样走出去一定会引起骚动，特别是那些控制力低下的Alpha们，而且绝对不能被其他发现自己其实是Omega的事实。一番选择之后，鸟饲诚一只好躲进了走廊尽头的卫生间里。  
那么，村上克明到底是怎么找到这里的？  
意识在清醒和欲望之间来回撕扯，热潮像是海水一样涌向鸟饲诚一，即使退去，也会再携着更大的波浪向他袭来。  
而就在这时，汹涌的海面上出现了一根浮木，那便是村上克明。  
Alpha的信息素毫无保留地入侵着Omega的防线，鸟饲诚一这次直接连裤子都湿透了，他抬起头看向那个Alpha，背光的身影让他有种被猛兽压制的错觉。

“我还以为是哪只不小心闯进来的野猫，没想到是鸟饲管理官。”  
“村上……”鸟饲诚一咬牙道。  
“你接下来打算怎么办？就这么走出去，还是在这里捱过发情期？”虽然这样说着，村上克明却希望鸟饲诚一选择第三条路。  
而也正如他所愿，鸟饲诚一在几次急喘之后压低了声音说道：“帮帮我，但是……不许标记。”  
村上克明发出一声轻笑，说：“那就看看那时候你能不能阻止我了。”


End file.
